Shoes
by Traycon 3 and Fishey Me
Summary: This is a story of McCoy and a pair of, well, shoes. It's got a bit of SpockMcCoyness, but it's a cute story.


A/N: HI! Welcome to the first story on ff.n that FisheyMe and I, Traycon3, wrote. Together. Well…sort of. FM came up with the plot, I'm just writing it down.

Anyway, this is…Actually, I'm not sure what to call it. I guess it's like PG slash. Hm…will have to question Co-writer about it later.

Disclaimer: We, sadly, don't own Spock, McCoy, or anyone in this story. Paramount does, and they got mad when we tried to steal them…

Shoes

Part 1:

"DADDY! DADDY! Open mine first!" Leonard McCoy looked down at the sparkling blue eyes, hidden by flaming red hair. He held back a laugh, smiling at his daughter.

"Ok, Joanna," he told her. She handed him a box wrapped in red paper with a bright pink ribbon on top. Obviously Mary-Ann had let her pick out the wrapping. He shook it jokingly. "Hm…is it…a dolly?"

The little girl giggled. "No, silly. It's a good present. Open it." She bounced on her heels like her father, smiling widely.

McCoy tore off the wrapping paper. He faked a gasp. "It's a box! Ain't you sweet, Joanna, givin' me a box."

"Daddy, you gotta open it!" Joanna protested.

He opened it, pulling out a pair of brand new brown leather cowboy boots. He saw the size, realizing they were half-a-size too big, but it was the thought. "Aw, thanks sweetheart." He picked her up and put her on his lap, giving her a big hug.

Part 2:

"Doctor, what are you wearing?" The stoic Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the doctor's shore leave attire.

Doctor Leonard McCoy looked down at his attire. He was in a pair of blue slacks, similar to jeans, but more durable, his black standard issue shirt, and a blue snap-up thrown over top. Oh, and a pair of brown leather boots. They looked like they had never been worn. And, sadly, he had only worn them twice since he received them on his birthday, when his daughter, now in her early twenties, was five.

"I'm going on shore leave, Spock. I'm allowed to relax." He then took a moment to glance at the Vulcan's appearance. "Spock. Did Jim not drill you on the point of shore leave? It's to relax. Enjoy yourself. Not wear your damned uniform all the time." At the Vulcan's blank stare, McCoy sighed. "Never mind. Come on, Jim said somethin' about a bar planet side."

As the doctor walked away, Spock noticed how the boots did do nice things for his…appearance.

Part 3:

The first thing the Vulcan noticed when he woke up was how cold the room felt. The absence of his mate had something to do with it. He rolled over and slid out from under the covers. Quickly, he slipped into his uniform and walked into the kitchen. "Leonard?"

Leonard McCoy, retired doctor of Star Fleet, walked inside the small house, covered in dirt. "Just weeding out the garden, Spock."

"Leonard, you of all people should remember your arthritis."

"Now, Spock. I'm a good ol' country doctor. I know what's good for me."

"Yes, but you are also retired. And—" Spock stopped. He knew arguing with the doctor was useless. "Would you like breakfast?"

"Ah, tryin' to bribe me with food? Well it ain't gonna work." McCoy walked over to the living room and sat down, propping his feet up. Spock noticed, with some distain, that he was wearing those old boots. Again.

"Doctor," Spock questioned, picking up an apple from a bowl of fruit on the table.

"Mmm?"

"Must you insist on wearing _those_ boots? Would not a new pair be more sufficient?"

"No, a new pair wouldn't be 'sufficient', Spock. I'll have you know, my daughter Joanna gave me these as a birthday present."

"Yes, Doctor. Over forty years ago."

"Yeah, but it's hard to find good-quality boots like these now-a-days."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Most illogical."

"And that's why you love me," he replied, standing. He walked over to Spock and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'm goin' over to watch Joanna's kids today, so I'll be back later this afternoon," McCoy called from the bedroom.

Spock nodded as the doctor came out, noting with some satisfaction—which he would never admit to—that Leonard had changed out of the boots and into a newer pair of standard issue shoes left over from his last mission.

A few hours passed uneventfully. Spock, deciding to take this time of quiet to meditate, walked through the bedroom and into a small room for just that purpose. He noticed the boots lying outside the door as he started to shut it. The door shut, he sat down to begin meditating. However, his mate's refusal to simply buy a new pair of shoes was bothering him.

Curiosity got the best of him. Opening the door, he reached out and plucked the shoes off the floor. He tugged off his shoes and slipped on the doctor's. They were a bit tight, but otherwise fine. He stood and a sudden wave of understanding hit him. They were the most comfortable pair of shoes the Vulcan had ever worn! He was in such a state of disbelief, or as close to one as a Vulcan would ever admit to being in, that he didn't notice the sound of the door closing, or the sound of Leonard's footsteps in the bedroom.

"Hey, Spock," Doctor McCoy called, pulling the Vulcan out of his shocked state. "Have you seen my boots?"


End file.
